


Broken Arrows

by mrsclintbaeton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mockingbird (Marvel) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And before AoU, At least not really, Avengers Compliant, F/M, First Marvel fic, In the sense that Clint just wasn't there for that, It's sort of like a rewrite, Mentions of past abuse, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Takes place during season 2 of AoS, mentions of past Bobbi/Lance, sort of not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsclintbaeton/pseuds/mrsclintbaeton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bobbi first heard of "The Circus of Crime" she laughed. Obviously, it's not what it was really called, but the idea that SHIELD would be worried about of bunch of carnies, she found that hilarious.</p><p>When the circus steals valuable SHIELD information, Bobbi is sent undercover to retrieve it. It should be a piece of cake, but with the circus so untrusting of strangers, even a stranger who is now a part of them, she runs into roadblocks.</p><p>Add in their sarcastic, slightly charming,ridiculous purple costume wearing archer watching her like the bird in his stage name, and the shadiness of his mentors, things aren't as easy as they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Arrows

"The Circus of _Crime_?" Bobbi Morse repeated, a giggle escaping her lips, quickly covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing more.

"It's not their official name." Phil Coulson replied, a small smile playing on his face. He knew it sounded a little silly. "They're called Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. And they're more dangerous than you would think."

"They're carnies." Lance Hunter pointed out, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. He, like Bobbi, clearly saw no threat with this circus. At least nothing SHIELD should be concerned with.

"Dangerous carnies. They've killed people who have gotten in their way." Phil said, standing. "It's rare, but they have." He looked at the two agents in front of him, keeping their distance from each other. They weren't the most amicable of exes, that was for sure. "And last night, they managed to get the names of several SHIELD agents currently undercover, and we've gotten word that their ringmaster is planning on auctioning off the names to the highest bidder."

There was a few moments of silence, and as Bobbi snapped out a "How did they get this?" Lance muttered "How very Mission Impossible of them."

"I agree." Phil said, giving Lance a tight smile before turning to Bobbi. "They broke into another agent's house, overseeing the missions. That agent is currently in the hospital. He got shot several times. With arrows"

"Arrows?" Bobbi questioned, raising an eyebrow. "How... Outdated of them."

Phil nodded, and turned towards the large monitor in his office, and clicked a few buttons on the screen before pulling up a poster, advertising one of the acts that the circus had. It was of a man in a purple tunic, turned away from the camera taking the photo. Even with the ridiculous costume on, it was clear the man was muscular, and Bobbi couldn't help but look at his arms in the picture for a moment. His costume covered his face, so it was hard to make out what he looked like, especially since he was turned away from the camera. He was holding a bow, an arrow knocked back, and aimed to a target not in the picture. Under his photo, words were printed in large, bold letters.

**HAWKEYE, THE WORLD'S GREATEST MARKSMAN!**

"Are they for real?" Bobbi laughed again, shaking her head. "I mean, it's certainly a way to sell an act, but I doubt he's the greatest marksman."

"Bucky Barnes was a force to be reckoned with, from what I've heard." Lance added.

"We can debate over who is a better marksman later." Phil sighed, shaking his head. "We need to focus on getting those names back, and stopping them before the release them."

"Fine. What's the plan?" Bobbi asked.

"Morse, you're going to infiltrate the circus. Won't be easy, because, as you two have pointed out, they are carnies. And carnies don't trust outsiders."Phil pointed out. "But, if anyone can do it. You can. Hunter, you and May will be backup if things go wrong." Phil nodded to May, standing slightly off to the side, quiet for the time, already having been debriefed.

"How are we planning on getting me in?"

"Circuses take in strays. People with no connections to others. It's how you're going to come to them. With any luck, they'll accept you soon." Phil said, and looked to the poster again.

"I would suggest getting close to the archer." Melinda spoke up as she took a step forward. "He seems to be a bit of the golden boy there. Gain his trust, he might be able to help you."

Bobbi nodded and looked to the photo again. "So when do I leave?"

* * *

 The circus was buzzing with gossip.

"Did you hear?" One of the acrobats told to a lion tamer.

"Yes, that SHIELD" A tighter rope walker said to the fortune teller.

"They nearly killed an agent" The roustabouts whispered to each other.

"And now they have a list of all these other agents, who are undercover. I heard they're going to sell it." The guy in charge of making the fucking cotton candy explained to the girl who fed the elephants.

How the hell did it get to them? Who let them in on the gossip?

Clint sat in his tent, practicing quietly, wishing that everyone would just shut the hell up before the wrong people overheard. There was no word on whether anyone from SHIELD knew what they did, but he didn't doubt it. They were full of super spies and Avengers, after all. Someone would be able to put it together. Especially if it was true that Jacques and Buck were doing something as stupid as auctioning off that damn list.

He didn't want to help them that night. He really didn't. But, he also didn't want to let them down. It was supposed to be quick and harmless, in and out. That agent wasn't supposed to come home. Clint had panicked when he shot him, once. It was Buck who shot him the other times when he came down and saw what happened. If the agent just stayed down, if he didn't pull out his gun, Buck wouldn't have shot him again. It was that agent's fault. That's what he kept telling himself when he slipped away from the two older men later that night to find a phone and call help for that man. It was his own fault.

Clint shot at the target, watching it effortlessly hit the bullseye and smiled to himself as light shone in his tent. Someone was coming in. He turned, expecting to see Jacques or Buck, and frowned as he saw a woman he hadn't seen before walk in. "Sorry, sweetheart, show's not until later, and you can't hang around in here."

The woman looked towards him, and he saw a look of what seemed to be surprise cross her face. He pulled a little at the mask of his costume, keeping himself hidden behind it.

"You're the guy." She said, a smile on her face. "In the posters. Hawkeye, the marksman, right?"

"World's greatest."

She made a face. "Right." She walked towards him, smiling again. "I heard about you, and this place." She looked around, seemingly amazed. "Is it as amazing here as they make it out to be?"

"It's alright.." Clint muttered, watching her with slight confusion and distrust.

She noticed. "My name is Bobbi." She tried, with a friendly smile still on her face. "I heard about you guys from my friend, Amanda. She said she used to work here a few years ago."

He didn't recognize the name, but that didn't mean much. A lot of people here didn't know each others real names unless they were close. And if this Amanda was just a roustabout or a concession stand worker, chances were he never had a chance to talk to her. But more likely, this woman was lying through her teeth.

"Amanda. Right. How is she?" He played along, eyeing Bobbi for a moment before she turned, walking away from him. He frowned, leaning forward in an attempt to hear what she was saying. For the millionth time, Clint silently cursed his father and what he had done to him. While some of his hearing had come back years ago, he still had a hard time when people weren't looking directly at him. Or signing. Bobbi turned back around, looking him expectantly. Shit. "Mhm." Clint agreed, hoping that was the right answer.

"Great. So, when do I start?"

Shit.

"Oh, uh, well." Clint paused, looking down at Bobbi before turning around. He couldn't just tell her to get loss, now that he agreed to... Something. And no way was he going to able he explain that he just didn't hear her. Carson was going to be pissed, but maybe she could get this woman to leave. "Well, hm.. You... Have to speak to Mrs. Carson."

"And could you take me to her?" Bobbi asked, smiling again as she walked up, laying a hand on his bicep.

Clint looked between her hand and her face, only giving her a slight smile back before stepping away from her and heading towards the entrance of the tent. "Follow me."

* * *

Bobbi smiled to herself as the archer started to walk out of the tent. Well, that was easier than she expected. When she asked him if she could join them at the circus, she thought he'd scoff at her and tell her to get loss. Especially when he didn't seem to buy her story about knowing Amanda. Yet, he agreed. Odd. Unless he was playing her too.  
She waited for Hawkeye to leave the tent before pressing the comm in her ear, speaking softly.

"Entering the belly of the beast." She hummed.

 _"Really? Belly of the beast?"_ Lance replied.

She ignored him, turning the comm piece off, and followed the purple clad man out of the tent.

 


End file.
